


Zoolatría

by Hessefan



Category: Bleach
Genre: Cats, F/F
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-18
Updated: 2010-06-18
Packaged: 2018-02-21 02:13:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2450873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hessefan/pseuds/Hessefan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kûkaku tiene una extraña afición.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Zoolatría

Como su cultura dictaba mantenía una estricta formalidad, incluso con ella y pese a la confianza. Los saludos eran a la distancia y solían decirse mucho con tan sólo una mirada.

No podía tocarla, abrazarla o siquiera besarle en la mejilla, sin embargo todo era distinto cuando adoptaba esa forma tan particular.

Podían tildarla de zoofílica, pero le encantaba acariciarle el suave pelaje. La dejaba recostarse sobre su falda para traspasarle los dedos por el lomo consiguiendo así un sensual ronroneo.

Se preguntó si Urahara también tenía esa extraña y perturbadora afición; y algo similar a los celos la colmó.

 

**FIN**

**Author's Note:**

>  **Disclaimer** : Bleach me pertenece. Soy Tite Kubo escribiendo en español un fanfic de mi propia serie. Desde ya que Bleach no es de mi autoría. Los créditos a Kubo.


End file.
